Wicked: The After Story
by EstherMarie117
Summary: Enter Galena and Nikko. Two teens whose lives become intertwined as they learn about who they are and more about their parent's pasts. What will this mean for them? For their parents? For all of Oz?
1. Chapter 1

Wicked: After Story

-Chapter 1-

The first time I met her, I was just 7 years old. I had wondered into the Dark Forest playing with a wooden sword and hadn't noticed. I was running around fighting an invisible creature in my mind, slashing the sword as it got closer. "Back you evil thing!" I yelled and laughed as I jumped avoiding its "claws". My sword fell from my grasp and I went to go get it. As I walked over to get my sword, I saw a light. There was a soft green light emanating from the forest and I abandoned my sword walking over towards it. The Dark Forest was known for once housing terrible creatures of all sorts and people still stayed away from it. The biggest legend from the forest had to do with the most wicked person there ever lived, the Wicked Witch of the West.

My mom had told me stories about her, but her stories were a bit different from the stories I heard from others. My mother told me that she once knew her, a long time ago. She said the "wicked witch's" name was Elphaba and she wasn't what everyone thought. My mother and Elphaba were friends in college and studied magic together, even shared a room together. She said that everyone didn't like Elphaba and thought she was scary even because she was very powerful but she was also different from everyone else; she was born with green skin. Mother said that Elphaba was the "purest soul she had ever met" and that in trying to make things right for everyone she was framed as evil, as wicked. My friends all said that their parents swore the witch was just that, an evil thing with skin the color of sin. She had been killed and they said she deserved it.

As I walked toward the green light, it flashes once a bright emerald color and stopped. I ran over hoping not to miss what it was. Instead of a green light, there was a girl. The girl was about my age with long dark brown hair that was slightly wavy and went down her back. Her skin was a nice normal color, not green like I had hoped. When she turned around, I saw her eyes. Her eyes were the brightest shade of green I had ever seen; they were emerald green. Her face was soft but serious looking and she wore a black puffy dress and black shoes and on her head was a big black bow. She raised her hand toward me, "Who's there." She said. I stepped into the clearing and toward her holding my hands up, "Me. I don't mean harm." I said back. "What's your name?" she asked, her hand still pointed at me. "I'm Nikko Upland. Who are you?" I asked back curiously. She slowly lowered her hand, which I had no idea what she was going to do with, and spoke cautiously, "Galena." She said.

"Don't you got a last name?" I spoke as we sat together on a tree branch. She was a bit distant and kept space between us but she was starting to warm up to us. "No." she said and looked down at the hands in her lap. "Galena, you're name kind of sounds like my mom's." I said looking at my wooden sword. She raised her head toward me, "Really?" she asked. I nodded, "Her name's Glinda but she used to go by Glinda with a 'Guh' sound. Have you heard of her? Most of Oz knows her." I said and she shook her head no. We sat in silence for a bit until I looked further up to the tree and back at her. "Wanna climb with me Galena?" I asked as I got to my feet and put my wooden sword in its toy halter. She looked at me curiously before standing up and brushing her dress, "Sure." She said in her usual flat tone.

"See! You can see everything up here Le!" I yelled back at her as we made it to the top of the old tree. "Le?" she questioned standing beside me. "Yea, it's a nickname! Galena is pretty, but's it's kind of long so I'm going to call you Le." I said smiling. I stared out toward the horizon where you could see the green lights of the Emerald City from a distance. It was a very pretty sight, my hometown from a distance. She stood in silence beside me and stared intently at the horizon looking deep in thought. I looked at her eyes and then at the city; they shared the exact same bright green shade…

"When will I see you again Le?" I said looking down. She looked down too, "I don't know." I looked up into her green eyes, "I hope to see you soon." I said hopeful. She nodded, "Me too." I saw a trail of small bubbles make their way over to me and when the first one popped, I heard my mother's voice. "Nikko! Nikko where are you? It's time to come home!" it said. I looked back at Galena, "I have to go too. My mom's looking for me." I said sadly as a large bubble appeared to take me back to her. Hurt flashed over her eyes for a second before she went back to her stoic face. "I'll see you around!" I shouted as I got in the bubble and it floated upwards. I saw Galena wave at me before turning her back and suddenly the same green light filled the area and then just like that, Galena was gone.


	2. Chapter 2

Wicked: After Story

-Chapter 2-

"Nikkoooooo!" a lovely, familiar sing song voice said. I opened my eyes and rolled up from the covers on my bed, the light of day hitting my face. I groaned and tried to ignore her voice but soon she began to sing and well, no one can just simply ignore my mom especially when she's singing. "Alright, alright I'm up mom!" I yelled back at her and got up. I stared out the window to the Emerald City and smiled loving its familiar green glow. I threw on a pair of skinny khaki pants, a green shirt, brown vest, brown shoes, and to finish it off a green bow tie. I walked out of my room toward the kitchen where my breakfast was waiting for me. "Thanks Misa!" I yelled at our maid and she nodded before going on to clean.

"Mom, I'm going out to the city." I yell from downstairs up to her. I turn around only to smack into a large bubble. "Gesh mom, stop scaring me when you do that." I told her and she giggled from inside the bubble. "Sorry sweetie, I just wanted to see you off! Have a lovelirific day!" my mom says before the bubble pops and she disappears. "Lovelirific?" I question before walking outside.

I walk down the street to the corner where a group of guys had crowded. "Hey, it's Nikko!" one said and they turned saying hello and such, some giving me "bro hugs". "So how's the mother?" Byron asks me to my left. I rolled my eyes. Most men adored my mother because she still looked very beautiful. "She's good, no pun intended." I said when I realized what I said. "I'll bet she is! She's the goodest of them all!" one said. "Stupid, goodest isn't a word." Someone said and everyone laughed. We started walking and talking, mainly about girls and such and the latest parties around. "I really hope Chela throws a party again! Her friends are beyond gorgeous man. There were so many, I thought the Wizard had granted my wish or something!" Byron said. I laughed, "Looks like we have the same wish." I joked about.

"So Nikko, how's it feel to be going to Shiz soon?" somebody asked me. "Feels pretty good Pink." I said back. "My name's Pick…" he murmured. I pointed at him, "I knew that." I said. "But really, I am pretty psyched to be going." I said. "Make sure your mom doesn't pop in literally in a bad moment." Bryon said and I laughed imagining it. "Maybe I should just hide her wand until I come back just in case." I said and they laughed as well.

We neared the shops and I could see the guys checking out the girls, most of them quite pretty. I didn't really bother to look myself but I commented and advised them if they asked me about how to get girls, which I was pretty good at. It was all fun and games until we heard someone shout loudly and saw a crowd growing around one shop. "It's evil! Just look at its eyes and you'll see for yourself!" a loud male voice said. "What's going on man?" someone asked. "I don't know, but let's find out." I said and walked over to the crowd. When I got there I saw a man yelling at someone who was on the ground and everyone looked a bit frightened.

"We had gotten rid of her years ago and now we have this creature come and look, she bears the same sinful color! She is the reincarnation of the witch!" he proclaimed and everyone grasped, some began to flee. Once the crowd fled a bit, I could make out the figure of a girl on the floor. She had long dark brown hair that fell in waves, a round but serious face, full lips, and she was dressed in all black from her dress to her shoes. Then I saw what the man was yelling about, her eyes. They were so green that they seemed to actually glow. They were a bit large and were framed by large and thick eye lashes, but her eye color stood out regardless. They were the color of the Emerald City; they were the same color as the witch's skin…

"Monster! Get away from us! Leave us alone!" The man yelled and he made his hand to hit her. He looked down at her and he froze. She smiled a bit, "I am not who you think I am. You are just so simple minded that you accused me of a crime I had no fault in." she said and her voice sounded strong yet beautiful. "Now then, I will be leaving. If you'll excuse me sir." She said and stood up brushing off her dress. The man seemed to unfreeze and when he did he looked at her in horror. "You are witch! You enchanted me didn't you?!" he yelled. She stopped walking and looked back, "I'd say you have no proof. Now instead of continuing this scandal how about you go on and do your job?" she said back coldly. The man looked very scared and ran away from her.

I watched the odd girl walk away from the crowds of people ignoring their looks, their whispers. I watched her as she walked proudly, her hips moving slightly side to side with each step. She had long perfect legs and her hair bounced as she walked as well. Who in the world was this girl? Why did she have that eye color? Why was she here? And then again…why did I care so much?


	3. Chapter 3

Wicked: After Story

-Chapter 3-

-Unknown POV-

I saw him again; the boy that changed my life. There was no denying it, it was him. The same hair and eyes but now he was older; he even had a bowtie still. I shouldn't be surprised by that; after all it has been years. He stared at me and I almost waited for him to yell out my name but he didn't. He seemed confused. He didn't remember me. I should've expected that as well. Why would anyone remember "evil" Lena? That's all I ever got anywhere I went; all because my eyes resembled her skin. My eyes resembled my mother's skin. So maybe they did have reason to be scared of me? They were terrified of her too…

I held the impulse to look back at him as I walked away. If he didn't remember me, I wouldn't push him to, even though he was the only friend I had ever had. _Be strong Lena, it won't be easy…_I remembered my mom's words to me. Her and my dad had been so scared to let me go into the world. But I wasn't going to live in an old castle away from the world forever. I was determined to try. After I graduate from Shiz and become a more powerful witch I will clear my mother and father's name, especially my mother's. They will listen to me if it's the last thing I do.

I wasn't one to blend into the crowds and even if I wanted to, unless I wore sunglasses or something I would always stand out. I wore all black too, a habit I picked up from my mom much to my dad's dismay, and that didn't help either. Shiz had a preferred uniform but not mandatory, meaning I was not going to those plaid skirts and such if I didn't have to; my mom didn't. I choose Shiz because it was obviously where my parents both went once long ago. That was where everything started and where everything went wrong as well. That would be where I would start to fix things as well. I would go by Lena Thrigg, not too originally but it blended both my last names Thropp and Tiggular so no one would suspect anything. I never went by Galena very often and it was obviously derived from Galinda, my mother's old friend/enemy/etc. She named me in a way after her, I know she misses her a lot but Glinda thinks she's dead and that my dad is still a scarecrow both of which are not true. Lucky my mom figured out how to fix my dad and fake her own death so that they could run away and live together in happiness away from those who want to hurt them especially when I came along which might I add wasn't too long after that at all…

I grabbed my suitcase and backpack and head toward the school. I saw other students begin to flock towards the entrance, most in uniform and looking happy with their friends. I ignored them and continued walking; ignoring any odd stares I got from anyone. I just wanted to get to my dorm and start the year already. The faster the year began the faster it would end and I would be closer to be my goal. I grasped the necklace my mom gave me that looked like a book of spells she secretly owns. It's written in a language that only a select few can read from. My mom could only read a few spells and me well… That's for another day.

I walked up to the office and up a large lady sitting behind the desk. "Hello, I'm Lena Thrigg and I'm looking for my dorm assignment." I told her. She didn't look up, "Ah yes Miss Thrigg, you are in room 305." She said and went to grab my keys. When she grabbed my keys and handed them to me she finally looked up. Wait for it… "Oh goodness dear!" she said scooting back. There's the reaction. "Something the matter?" I asked innocently. She shook her head but still looked fearful. "Have a good day ma'am!" I said smiling and walking away, smirking to myself. I was kind of getting used to the reactions and they were pretty funny.

I walked up a spiral staircase and passed by a group of girls. One girl in particular cast a nasty glare my way. She had unusual pink hair that turned a darker pink at the tips and blue eyes. Pink seemed to be her favorite color considering it was on her jacket, her purse, her heeled shoes, her hair bow, and her lips. She was of high class for sure as well because of her clothes. A group of girls surrounded her in similar fashion but not as high fashion as she was in. "Looks like someone's lost aw, poor thing." She said sarcastically. "Well here the zoo is that way." She said and pointed back downstairs and all the girls laughed. "Well thanks, hope I'm not in the same exhibit as you then." I said and walked off leaving them with their mouths hung open. Unlike my mom during her years here I was very hot tempered and wasn't going to put up with the same treatment.

I opened my dorm door and was surprised to see that it had only one bed. I would have my own dorm that was pretty awesome. I was in a tower suite and had a great view of all of Oz from my room. I set my suit case on my bed and set to decorate my room. I had a weird likeness to drapes, lamps and such so I set on making my bed area first. I wanted to push the bed against one of the windows but I wasn't the strongest. I held my hands out, "Ekhm lask merue tengo plas!" I chanted and the bed moved to where I intended. I smiled putting my hands on my waist and set to unpack my clothes. With a few more spells, I had set up my room with drapes everywhere, lamps, and lights hanging. My favorite part of my dorm had to be the clock tower looking window, it was beautiful. I felt at peace in my surprisingly colorful and lighted paradise.

-Nikko's POV-

I walked up the stairs with my suitcase in tow and walked over to my room, 301 I believe. I was on the top level of the school and heading to figure out where I would spend the next few years in. I had class bright and early tomorrow and I was hoping, well my mom was hoping more, that I'd be allowed to study to be a wizard. Not many people especially guys wanted to specialize in magic. I personally didn't mind it especially if it makes my mom happy. We have that in common; we like to make others happy which can be a benefit and flaw at the same time.

From my room I could see the courtyard and the rest of Oz. I smiled at the sight looking at the familiar green lights coming from the Emerald City. There was a large window in my room and so far my roommate hadn't arrived yet which left me some time to explore. My side of the room seemed to have a balcony so I walked over to it to get a closer look. The balcony looked over the courtyard as well but leaned closer to the clock tower nearby. I leaned closer and noticed that the clock was a window in a way and noticed someone staring back through it. They hadn't noticed me yet but with those eyes, I knew exactly who they were. It was the odd girl from the marketplace, the one with the bright green eyes. Her face was emotionless again but as she looked out the window, I saw her smile. She had a bright smile and it made a warm feeling pool at the bottom of my stomach at the sight. She turned away and walked from the window, leaving me to just gaze at the clock. Such a strange girl all dressed in black still… I snapped out of my trance and turned around back to my room, my home for the next few years.


	4. Chapter 4

Wicked: After Story

-Chapter 4-

"Alright class welcome to magic history!" our professor said. He was an old looking goat but he seemed very wise. He wrote a few things on the board as the class began to file in. He greeted each of us kindly; seems like a good teacher. I took my seat toward the back of the class and immediately a few guys sat around me. I smiled at them and we talked a bit. Then a group of girls walked in. They were all very gorgeous but the one in the middle stood out. She was a good height and had a thin but model like build. She had blue/green eyes and her oddest feature was her pink her. It was a light pink and turned dark pink at the bottom. She seemed to be wealthy judging by her clothes and purse. She saw me and winked flirtatiously. I could feel myself blush a bit and she took her seat in front of me looking back at me playfully. The guys beside me all nudged me and a few looked jealous.

"Who is she?" I asked a random guy. He looked up at me. He was a tall, kind of skinny guy with dark hair and light green eyes. "Oh her? That's Lucy LuLu. She comes from a family of wealthy magic casters somewhere in the Uplands." He said. The Uplands? That's where my mother came from. I should know her family, I thought to myself. The door opened again right as the bell rang and a girl stood there. I turned and saw her, the girl with the green eyes. She was dressed in all black again. Her jacket looked like a dress and you could see tights on her legs meeting with black boots. Her brown hair fell in waves and on her head she had a flapper-like headband again. She looked like she had rushed over because her books were almost falling out of her arms. "Miss Thrigg, I presume?" the teacher said without looking back from writing. The girl nodded her head, "Sorry." She murmured and walked to a desk.

Her heeled boots made noise as they hit the floor. Everyone was watching her. The girls in front of me were maliciously commenting on her. "Look what the twister dragged in this time." Someone said and I heard snickers. She ignored them and sat in the very back all by herself. Anyone anywhere near her refused to make eye contact. It was like she was Medusa and her stare would freeze them. She kept her head low. I felt bad for her, all alone. She looked almost unfazed by it though, like she's used to be alone.

"Magic comes in many types and is used for many purposes. Not everyone however is gifted for magic!" The teacher said pointing to his slideshow. We were watching his lecture and some even taking notes. "How many of you come from magic oriented parents?" he asked. A few students raised their hands. I raised mine and so did Lucy and then I noticed even the girl with the green eyes did as well. "Now, how many of you can actually use magic or think you can?" he asked again and most hands went down. There were only three hands up; me, Lucy, and the girl. I was a bit surprised at this. "Magic is a rare talent to possess and those who possess it are very lucky. Guard your talent well and use it wisely." He said. His eyes landed on the girl and lingered there a second. He seemed to recognize something almost but then kept talking like nothing had happened. My eye brows furrowed in curiosity at the action and I looked back to see if she had noticed it as well. When I casually looked back, her eyes were staring right at me. I was taken aback at how intense they were and how much they seemed familiar. Her emotionless face was staring at me and I couldn't get it out of my mind even when I looked back at the board. I could still feel her gaze on me…

"Those students who are magically inclined please follow Mrs. Lisinging." Our professor told at the end of class. I got up and gathered up my books to put in my bag. I felt someone tap my shoulder. I looked over and saw Lucy standing there. She smiled at me, "Wanna walk with me?" she asked me. I shrugged, "Why not?" I said smiling. She looped her arm in mine and we walked out the door. As we walked she asked me about myself. She seemed nice actually. The more I looked at her the more I realized that she was beautiful. "I have to ask, the hair is that your real color?" I asked her. She laughed, "Yes it actually is. I guess I'm just a bit different." She said. "Lucky you like pink though or you'd be in trouble." I said and she giggled.

Once we got into the classroom where Mrs. Lisinging was supposed to be we sat down in desks in the front. I looked around wondering where the girl with the green eyes was when the teacher walked in. She was tall and thin. She wore a red robe/dress type thing and had her white hair tied up away from her glasses on her face. "Hello! I am Mrs. Lisinging and I specialize in magic here at Shiz!" she said warmly. The door opened again and in walked the girl, mumbling a quick apology and sitting in the back despite the fact that the whole classroom was pretty much empty. I heard Lucy snicker and my eye brows furrowed. "Well, now that we are all here. Let's start with introductions!" she said clapping her hands together. Lucy raised her hand first and stood up. "I am Lucy LuLu. I am 18 and I specialize in magic. My magic seems to come off as pink and yes this is my real hair color. My parents said that they knew I would be able to perform magic when they saw me." She said proudly and then sat down. I stood up next, "I'm Nikko Upland. My mom is Glinda and like her I think I'm more inclined to magic with a positive use. I'm 18 and I'd really like to learn how to use my magic like my mom." I said honestly and sat back down. I looked back just as the girl stood up. She had shrugged off her jacket and I could now see she wore a sleeveless black dress that hugged her perfectly. "I'm Lena Thrigg. I am 18 and I've been able to use magic for as long as I could remember. My mother could use magic before and she was very good at it around my age too. That's about it." She said and sat back down. So her name is Lena…Why did that sound a bit familiar?

We had all gathered around a large table that was filled with different wands of all sorts. I had never thought of getting wand. "These are wands. Most magic's like us use to transfer their powers. Most people can only use magic with them. Look around at them and see if you find one that calls to you. When you find that one pick it up." She said. I looked around. I spotted one instantly that was gold and had a glass circle in the top in the middle of two gold extensions. I picked it up happily. Lucy quickly grabbed a silver thin wand which resembled my mother's a lot. Lena was just standing there. "Lena, will you pick one?" the teacher said. "I don't need one. I can use magic without it." She said boldly. We were taken aback because it took a lot of control and power to use magic without a wand. "Care to demonstrate?" the teacher asked intrigued. Lena nodded and closed her eyes.

They snapped open after a few seconds and I could hear her mumble something when suddenly Lucy was floating in the air. "AHHH! Put me down! Put me down right now!" she yelled in fear. I stared in awe. Lena put her down and Lucy was still furious. "You witch! Don't you ever dare to do that again!" she yelled at her. "Or you'll do what? Hit me with your wand? I'm so scared." Lena snapped back sarcastically. "Enough! Thank you Lena for your…demonstration but please for the purpose of this class please choose a wand anyway." Mrs. Lisinging said frustrated. Lena walked over to the table and spotted a thin black wand with a clear crystal on the end of it and went to grab it. The table shifted a bit and it fell to the floor. She bent down to get it but I bent down and grabbed it for her. "Here." I said holding it out to her. "Thanks," she said and hesitantly took it from me. Our eyes met and suddenly in her place I saw a small girl with very long dark brown hair in waves and bright green eyes in a puffy black dress and shoes topped with a big black bow. I got up quickly confused and looked at the ground refusing to look back at Lena. Why did I just see a little girl? Who is she?

-Lena's POV-

I knew that when he really looked at me he remembered something. The look on his face said it. I couldn't blame him for forgetting, I mean it had been 11 years ago. I however never forgot him. I was never supposed to meet him but I did and he was my only friend. The first and last friend I ever had. I know that I had changed quite a bit but there were certain things I was hoping would trigger his memory. When the bell rang, I ran out of the class quickly. "Lena! Lena!" I could hear someone yell after me. I didn't want to see him. I ran and smacked straight into a wall. I fell back and felt something warm drip down my cheek. I touched my cheek and looked at my hand seeing blood. "Crap." I said to myself. I stood up and sure enough, Nikko was standing right there. "Are you alright?" he said eyeing my cheek.

"I'm fine." I said refusing to look at him. I felt a warm hand on my cheek and flinched back. He looked at me oddly, "Sorry I didn't mean to hurt you." He said. If only he knew how true that statement was… "It's alright." I said. "Lena, do I know you?" he said straight to the point. I tried to stay calm and looked back up at him with my usual emotionless face. "No." I said simply. He looked at me like he didn't believe me. "Why were you running?" he asked again. I thought of a lie, "I wanted to get to my room and study." Good job Lena… He was going to say something else but I interrupted, "I should be going. Goodbye Nikko." I said and turned around. I mumbled a spell quickly and disappeared hearing him say before I flashed away, "Wait!"

I groaned as I fell onto my bed. I stared at my ceiling. This was going to be difficult. I had to stick to my plan. Focus on studying magic, became even more powerful, get an audience with the Wizard, clear my parent's names, and make them regret what they did; should have been simple until I ran into Nikko again, years later. I stood up walking to a mirror. I could see a scrape on my face and concentrated extra hard on it. "Excelmos Healios." I said and the skin began to patch itself back up until there was barely anything to tell I had hurt it.

-Nikko's POV-

Lena disappeared in front of me in a flash of green. I fell against the wall in frustration. She knew something. I know she did! She refused to look at me in the eyes and she just disappeared! You only do that when you are trying to hide something! But if she knows me, why wouldn't she tell me? From where did she know me? I sat against the wall staring at my knees. I looked up and where she disappeared and saw a small bit of blood on the wall where she must've hurt herself. Slowly it began to disappear as if it never happened. My eyes widened. How could she do all this?

Once in my room I walked over and threw my books on my shelf. I took my wand and stared at it. Suddenly there was a bright light and I heard a bubble pop. In its place stood my mom dressed in her usual blue dress with her large silver wand in hand. "Hi mom," I said. She smiled, "I had to see my son's first day in magic class!" she said. I smiled, "Got a wand." I said and held my wand out to her. She looked at it, "Oh very nice. It suits you!" she said very giddy. "Now how's everything been?" she said sitting down beside me on my bed. "It's been pretty good. A bit frustrating but I'm adjusting." I said honestly but not really talking about school but about Lena.

She nodded, "I just can't believe you're growing up! My little boy, it seems like just the other day you were running around exploring everywhere. You remember how many times you got in trouble?" she said giggling. I smiled, "Yea I was a rambunctious little kid." I said. "Oh goodness I remember when you took up the habit of disappearing for hours sometimes in the woods! I panicked everyday but you would just laugh at me saying, 'silly mommy, I'm ok.' You frustrated me so much!" she said laughing. Wait… "Woods? What woods?" I asked. She looked over at me, "The Dark Forest! You thought it was fascinating. You'd be gone for hours and come back smiling and telling about how much fun you had today with Le." She said. "Who was Le?" I said more confused. "Well I always assumed Le was an imaginary friend you had. You said she was a little girl with brown long hair and eyes that 'glowed like the Emerald City'. Remember?" she said. My eyes widened… Le…

"Galena." I said softly. "Who?" my mother asked me. I looked at my mom, "Her name, it was Galena! It sounded like yours I remembered it! I called her Le. She wore all black and she had no friends. She lived deep in the forest. Except she wasn't an imaginary friend! She's real mom! I found her!" I said excited. My mom got up clapping happily, "Oh isn't that just lovely! But wait just a tick tock… Why would that poor little girl be in those scary woods?" my mother said. I just about smacked my forehead when she said tick tock, but she made a point. Lena was Le. She was Galena the little girl from the forest. And she had a lot to explain.


End file.
